Situaciones inesperadas
by 2Miru
Summary: Han pasado largos años desde que Sora y Leon realizaron por primera vez la técnica angelical. Layla regresa y alguien espera su llegada, al igual que el corazón de muchos esperan la llegada del amor. Layla X Yuri, Sora X Ken, May X Leon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Situaciones inesperadas**_

Simbología:

-…- diálogo

"…" pensamiento

¡Cuánto tiempo!

Habían pasado tres años. En todo ese tiempo las cosas siguieron normales, a excepción de que Rosetta logró hacer por fin la técnica fantástica junto con Sora. El equipo de Kaleido cada día era mejor. Mia era la estrella en escribir historias, tanto, que estaba en competencia con William S. León se quedó definitivamente como trapecista en el escenario Kaleido. May inventaba cada vez que podía una técnica sorprendente. Ana había protagonizado historias cómicas inventadas por Mia. Marion aprobó el casting para entrar en Kaleido. Layla actuaba en Broadway. Yuri actuaba varias veces en el escenario Kaleido; en esos momentos él era actor, pero no definidamente; había dos veces a hacer una obra junto con Layla en Broadway. Ken, ahora ocupa el lugar de director escénico (si no existe esa asignación… discúlpenme). Sarah y Kalos, se habían casado; en estos momentos Sarah tenía unos 4 meses de embarazada. Por lo que a Yuri tuvo que aceptar en ayudarle a Kalos con el escenario. Por último, Sora, seguía siendo tan ingenua como siempre, solo que un poco menos; su técnica mejoraba día a día.

15 de junio, martes.

Un avión aterrizaba en un aeropuerto de Estados Unidos.

Yuri Killian se encontraba esperando a una persona, en un aeropuerto, la persona a la que él esperaba no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que él estaba ahí.

Yuri ve que una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules va caminando con una maleta hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

-Buenos días- se le acerca Yuri a dicha mujer

-Buenos días- dice algo confusa, pero cuando voltea a ver quien es…-¡Yuri!

-¡Hola Layla!- exclama abrazándola

-Cuanto tiempo…- dice Layla

-Es cierto…- dijo Yuri- estás mucho más hermosa que la última vez que te vi

-Gracias, lo mismo digo Yuri- dijo Layla

-De nada-

-Por cierto… ¿cómo supiste que llegaría hoy?-

-Tú sabes…-dijo riendo

-Tienes tus fuentes- dijo ella

-Eso- dijo Yuri- te invito a desayunar

-Gracias-

-De nada-

Salieron del aeropuerto

Yuri le abre la puerta del auto a Layla

-Gracias-

-De nada hermosa dama-

Se dirigieron a un restaurante. Ya en el. Yuri ayuda a Layla a sentarse

-¿Qué desean ordenar?- preguntó un mesero

Ordenaron…

-La verdad es que me sorprendió cuando te vi en el aeropuerto- comentó Layla

-¿Por qué?-

-No me lo esperaba-

-Pues entonces, cumplí mi objetivo-

-¿Cuál es? Si se puede saber-

-Sorprenderte con mi presencia-

-Pues vaya que lo lograste-

-Cuando se quiere, se puede-

-Las cosas no han cambiado mucho- dijo observando el paisaje

-Es cierto-

-Extrañaba todo esto-

-¿Por cuánto te quedarás?-

-Tal vez… unos meses-

-¿En serio?- dijo feliz algo sorprendido

-Si… voy a quedarme-

-Gracias- dijo Yuri emocionado

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque nada es lo mismo son ti- este comentario de Yuri, hizo que Layla se sonrojara un poco

-Gracias-

Yuri solo sonrió

**Notas de autora:**

Este es mi primer fic de Kaleido Star… así que, sólo espero que les guste .

**2Miru**


	2. De vuelta al escenario

_**Situaciones inesperadas**_

Simbología:

-…- diálogo

"…" pensamiento

- cambio de escena

De vuelta al escenario

Era de noche cuando Yuri dejó a Layla en su casa. Habían pasado todo el día junto, de aquí para allá y de allá para acá. Se divirtieron, y conversaron de todo lo que les había ocurrido en sus vidas.

-Hogar, dulce hogar…- susurró Layla luego de entrar a su casa y ver por la ventana un auto rojo alejarse

-Tanto tiempo sin venir aquí… Mi padre está de viaje, como siempre. Nada a cambiado- dijo observando todas las cosas del lugar- voy a ir a mi habitación

-Veo que sigue intacta… Va a ser divertido quedarme aquí- sonrió para sí

-

Al otro día

Tocan el timbre en la casa de Layla

-Ese debe ser Yuri- dijo para sí

-Buenos días…- dijo Layla, pero no pudo ver quién era porque estaba cubierto por un ramo de rosas que no le dejaba ver

-Buenos días Layla- dijo la voz

-Yuri…- dijo Layla

-Toma, son para ti. Flores para otra más hermosa-

-Gracias, son muy lindas-

-Pero no más que tú-

-Pasa-

-Te invito a desayunar-

-Pues no podré aceptar-

-¿Por qué? no he hecho nada malo…- dijo en tono de niño

-Claro que no. Es sólo que yo preparé el desayuno. Así que soy yo la que invito-

-Pues con todo el gusto del mundo-

Un ratito más tarde

-Estaba delicioso- dijo Yuri- eres, excelente

-Gracias- dijo Layla

-De nada-

En el escenario Kaleido

-La nueva obra se llamará: Princesa de hielo. Trata de una chica que no tiene sentimiento alguno…- Mia empezó a exponer su obra

-

-Que interesante es tu obra Mia- dijo Sora

-Me alegra que te guste Sora- dijo Mia

-Lo mejor es que lleva varias escenas en donde se hace comedia- dijo Ana

-Y que todos son personajes importantes- dijo Sora

-Y que yo no soy la mala del cuento- dijo May

-Así es- dijo Mia

-

-Ahora sí- dijo Yuri- vámonos

-¿A dónde?- dijo Layla

-Ya verás, ya verás- dijo abriendo la puerta del carro

-Ni si quiera me vas a dar una pista- dijo Layla

-No, ni una sola- concluyó Yuri

-Que malo eres-

-¿Lo crees?-

-No-

Yuri sólo sonríe

-

-Se van a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando te vean- dijo Yuri

-

-Hola Kalos- dijo Yuri entrando a la oficina del susodicho

-Hola Yuri- dijo Kalos

-Te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Cuál?-

-Cuanto tiempo Kalos- dijo Layla entrando

-Layla- dijo Kalos- que gusto verte pequeña

-Lo mismo digo- contestó la rubia

-Deja que las chicas te vean- dijo Kalos

-No se lo van a creer- dijo Yuri

-Ka…- Sarah, quien iba entrando, se le había cortado el habla al ver a Layla- ¡Layla!

-Sarah- dijo Layla- ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien, y ahora mejor. Que linda estás Layla- dijo Sarah

-Lo mismo digo Sarah. ¿Y cómo va ese bebé?-

-Muy bien- dijo Sarah- pero esto hay que celebrarlo

-Tienes toda la razón Sarah- dijo Yuri

-"Fool…"- pensó Layla

-Me gustaría, recorrer el escenario- dijo Layla

-Estás en tu casa- dijo Kalos

Así, Layla se fue recorrer las instancias de su querido escenario

-¿Cómo estás Layla?- dijo una figura mística

-Fool, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Layla

-Cada día brillas más-

-¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?-

-Bien, encontrándome una estrella todos los días-

-Es cierto-

-Le diré a Sora que estás aquí-

-No por favor, yo misma… me presentaré-

-Está bien-

-Gracias- Layla siguió su camino-Nada a cambiado…- murmuró

-Es verdad- dijo Yuri

-Yuri…- dijo Layla

-Dime-

-Me asustaste-

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes-

-Me encontré con las chicas y…-

-¡Señorita Layla!- exclamaron las chicas

…:…:…:…:…:…:

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Por el momento haré los capítulos algo corto, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero después los haré más largos.

Gracias a:

_Sakuno Ryusaki_: que bueno que esté cool. Si la continuaré

_ShAd3s.Darkness_: que bueno que haya una persona que le guste la pareja Layla-Yuri. Espero que sean así de interesantes como dices. Gracias por decir que escribo bien. En verdad gracias.

_Saggita_: ¿un bonsái? De aquí a que me lo mandes, lo atrapo. Te refieres a principiante de Kaleido Star ¿no?

**2Miru**


	3. Encuentros

_**Situaciones inesperadas**_

Simbología:

-…- diálogo

"…" pensamiento

- cambio de escena

_Encuentros_

-Sora…- dijo Layla al ver a todas las chicas

-¡Qué gusto verla!- dijo Sora abrazándola

-A mí también me da gusto verlas a todas- dijo Layla

-Srta. Layla…- todas las chicas empezaron a acosarlas con preguntas

Yuri observaba la escena sonriendo.

-Layla… estaré en la oficina de Kalos…- le dijo Yuri

-Está bien Yuri- le contestó Layla

Yuri se dirigió a donde Kalos.

-

-Ay Kalos… cuanto extrañaba todo esto- dijo Yuri

-Sí. Lo sé. No es fácil desacostumbrarse-

-Es verdad…- se quedó pensativo- Quiero… pedirte disculpas por todo lo que hice

-¡Por Dios Yuri!- exclamó Kalos- ¡Ya lo haz dicho un millón de veces!- le reclamó- No tienes porqué disculparte de nuevo

-Es que…-

-Si, ya sé. Sé que te sientes mal, pero como siempre te digo, ya pasó-

Yuri sonrió- Gracias-

-No hay nada que agradecer-

Yuri sonrió divertido mientras recordaba algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kalos

-Es que… me acordé del noviazgo de ustedes-

-No le veo gracia al noviazgo mío y de Sarah-

-¡Yo sí!- exclamó burlón- Recuerdo todas las veces que Sarah discutía contigo

-Deja que te pase a ti- dijo Kalos vengativamente- ¡Seré yo el que me burlaré!

-Pero han sido felices…- murmuró Yuri algo melancólico

-Sí… y más ahora que viene nuestro primer hijo-

-Sí…-

-

-Señorita Layla, yo me tengo que retirar para empezar a practicar una nueva técnica para la próxima obra. Espero volver a verla- se disculpó May

-No te preocupes May… Pero deja de llamarme de usted- dijo Layla

-Está bien, seño… Layla- se corrigió May

Layla sonrió.

May se retiró.

-

-¡Bien! Ahora… voy a practicar lo que tengo en mente- dijo May con una sonrisa maliciosa y luego subió al trapecio.

Dos horas después.

-Sólo un poco…- dijo al casi alcanzar a hacer esa parte de la acrobacia. No alcanzó el otro trapecio y se dejó caer, pero por cosas de la vida, la malla de protección se había caído en ese momento, por tanto, ella caería en el suelo, sin haberse percatado de lo sucedido. En esos momentos Leon entraba en el lugar para darle una carta que le había llegado. Él, al ver que ella trataba de alcanzar el trapecio sin lograrlo y sin malla protectora, corrió a su máxima velocidad para atraparla ya que no le daba tiempo a subir y agarrarla.

-Gracias a Dios…- susurró Leon al ver a May en sus brazos, sana y salva

-Ay…- se quejó la chica al sentir que caía en otro sitio que no era la malla, trató de abrir los ojos pero no pudo, la inconciencia se estaba apoderando de ella.

-

-¡Entonces se quedará por un tiempo¡Qué alegría!- dijo Sora

-Así es- dijo Layla

-Espero que podamos hacer una obra todas juntas- dijo Rosetta

-Yo también, ya que me gustaría compartir el escenario con la señorita Layla- dijo Marion

-Ya verás que sí- dijo Layla

-¡Y yo me encargaré de eso!- exclamó Mia con entusiasmo- Todavía no hemos empezado a ensayar la obra, así que puedo modificar la historia para que la señorita Layla y el joven Yuri participen

-¡Eso es una gran idea Mia!- secundó Sora

-Pero no sé si Kalos me permitiría…- protestó Layla

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó Ana- Al jefe le va a encantar

-No lo creo, ya dejé el escenario Kaleido, no puedo volver… ¿o si?- dijo Layla

-

Leon observaba atentamente cada movimiento de May mientras estaba… ¿dormida? Sí, eso parecía, una bella durmiente, pensó el joven francés. Esa niña debía tener más cuidado cuando fuera a ensayar, ya que, de no ser por él, hubiera tenido un gran accidente y quien sabe si la propia muerte. Deja que despertara, la iba a regañar.

Dicho y hecho, May empezó a despertarse. Cuando por fin abrió sus ojos, se sorprendió de encontrarse con la cara de Leon, frente a frente.

-¿Pero qué…?- la pobra chica no pudo terminar la frase, ya que sintió un dolor en su cabeza y cuello, producto de esta situación, la joven china pronunció un quejido de dolor y el sermón que tenía preparado Leon, se fue al mundo del olvido una vez que escuchó a su compañera de acrobacias quejarse

-¿Qué sucede May?-

-…Estoy bien- e intentó levantarse pero Leon no se lo permitió- Quiero pararme

-No podrá ser- dijo algo cortante

-Mira Leon, yo no sé qué sucedió, sólo sé que quiero levantarme. No creas que estar recostada en tus brazos es la octava maravilla del mundo

-Sería mejor cuando estuvieras bien, pero como insistes en caerte o desmayarte una vez que estés en pie y en ese estado… Es decisión tuya- dijo fríamente mientras la soltaba y dejaba que se parara- Pero estoy seguro, para tu incomodidad por lo visto, que dentro de unos minutos estarás en mis brazos nuevamente

-Espero que no- dijo May, intentó caminar y casi lo consigue, le falsearon las piernas, pero se apoyó en la pared, quiso continuar pero no pudo- Grrr…

Leon no le dijo nada por el momento, simplemente la tomó en brazos y caminó hacia la enfermería para que la revisaran.

-

-¡Por supuesto que es una excelente idea!- exclamó Kalos- Nada me gustaría más, y creo que también al público, que una obra llena de estrellas que han estado, están y estarán en el escenario Kaleido- dijo- Así que ya saben, Layla, Yuri, si sólo esperaban mi aprobación, ya está dada

-¡Gracias señor Kalos!- expresó Mia- Ahora mismo me pondré a trabajar en la modificación de la obra

-Muchas gracias Kalos- dijo Layla

-Como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Yuri sonriéndole a Layla

La rubia le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

-

-Bájame…- murmuró May

-No- dijo Leon

-…- May resopló- ¿Qué pasó?

-No pudiste alcanzar el trapecio, y por consiguiente, caíste, pero la malla protectora se soltó. Llegué y pude atraparte a tiempo-

-… Gracias…- murmuró un poco incómoda

-No me tienes que agradecer, si no quieres- dijo algo frío

May le iba a decir algo pero ya habían llegado a la enfermería. Leon la colocó en una camilla y esperó fuera para que la doctora la atendiera.

May le contó todo a la doctora.

-Pero se supone que si el joven Oswald logró atraparte, y no te impactaste contra el suelo no deberías estar así. No entiendo el porqué de esos mareos que tienes…- analizó la doctora

-Yo pienso lo mismo- concordó May

-Tendrás que hacerte estos exámenes y traérmelos lo más pronto posible, para saber qué es lo que te ocurre. Por el momento te recomiendo no ensayar- dijo mientras escribía los exámenes médicos en una receta

-¡Qué! - exclamó la chica- Yo no puedo dejar de ensayar doctora, en unas semanas se estrena la obra y yo tengo que perfeccionar mi nueva técnica

-Pues lo siento mucho, pero no puedes ensayar, ya te lo dije. Tu salud es lo primero, y no puedes hacer eso hasta que me traigas los exámenes que te indiqué y darte el tratamiento correspondiente-

-Pero…-

-Sin pero- dijo- Toma- le extendió la receta con las indicaciones

-…- May suspiró y salió de la enfermería. Inmediatamente ve que Leon sigue ahí.

-¿Se puede saber qué tienes?-

-Me gustaría saberlo-

Leon la miró dudoso -¿Cómo así?-

-Se supone que no debería tener nada, ya que… lograste atraparme, lo cual te agradezco. Así que me mandó a hacerme unos exámenes. Eso es todo- le explicó y empezó a caminar para dirigirse a su habitación

-"No entiendo porqué se comporta así conmigo"- pensó Leon –"Pero eso lo resuelvo muy pronto"

-

Layla y Yuri paseaban por el escenario.

-Me alegra tanto participar de nuevo en mi querido escenario Kaleido- susurró Layla

-A mí también… Principalmente por quien será mi compañera- correspondió Yuri

Fool flotaba por donde ellos estaban. Layla lo vio, pero, por supuesto, no dijo nada.

Yuri detuvo su caminar y se quedó viendo algo, que para él, era sumamente extraño. No podía ser que a estas alturas de su vida, viniera a creer que los fantasmas o espíritus existieran.

-¿Puedes verme?- le habló Fool a Yuri

-…- Yuri se quedó mudo y luego llamó a Layla

-¿Qué pasa Yuri?- le cuestionó la rubia

-Por favor, dime que tú también ves y oyes a ese muñeco- suplicó mortificado

Layla asintió y lo miró sorprendida.

-Yo soy el espíritu del escenario Kaleido, y me pueden ver los elegidos a ser futuras estrellas. Me llamo Fool- explicó el mismo

Yuri agarró a Fool y lo miró de cerca, todavía sin poder creer lo que había escuchado y visto. Layla sonrió, pensando que los hombres, a veces, podían ser muy infantiles.

-¡Jovencito! No me agarres así y con tanta fuerza- se escandalizó Fool

Yuri lo soltó-¿Qué es eso de elegido para ser futura estrella? Explícate-

-La misma Layla te lo puede explicar- dijo Fool algo molesto

-No. Quiero que seas tú- exigió el rubio

-Que molesto eres- dijo Fool- Mira, cuando Sora y Layla iban a hacer la técnica fantástica, me veían porque eran las elegidas por el escenario para realizar dicha técnica. Sora todavía me ve, porque es la estrella principal del escenario

-Bien, entiendo eso. ¿Pero por qué yo?- dijo Yuri

-Fool¿por qué todavía puedo verte si ya no soy una estrella de este escenario?- preguntó Layla

-Tú siempre serás una estrella para el escenario- dijo Fool a Layla, ignorando parcialmente a Yuri- Además, el escenario está preparando algo para todos los que ahora me pueden ver, como este muchacho molestoso, y Rosetta… hasta nuevo aviso; y los que ya me veían, tú, Layla, y Sora

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Yuri impaciente

-Todavía no puedo decirlo. Confórmense con saber que algo grande pasará en sus vidas de acróbatas- diciendo Fool esto, desapareció

-¿Es siempre así de mal educado?- preguntó Yuri

-A veces- respondió su compañera de acrobacias- Pero no le hagas caso

-Es mejor que siga tu consejo si no quiero parar en loco-

-Que cosas dices Yuri, sé que resulta increíble, pero al final, es una gran experiencia-

El rubio sonrió- Tienes mucha razón…- dijo- "…estrella mía"- completó en sus pensamientos

-

-Por fin he llegado- susurró un joven rubio de ojos azules. Bajó del auto y caminó hasta entrar al escenario Kaleido.

-

Leon recordaba la obra de Drácula, especialmente la parte en que se acercaba al cuello de May y 'chupada' su sangre, como el drácula que era en la obra. -"Dios..."- pensó él mientras caminaba por los alrededores- "Me gustó tenerla entre mis brazos en esa escena, aunque sólo haya sido una obra, y aunque no me hubiera dado cuenta en esos momentos, pero ahora, años después, siento que... hay algo que me hace querer estar con ella, pasar tiempo en la misma estancia donde esté May, aunque sea solamente para mirarla..."

-

Sora y las demás muchachas (Mia, Ana, Rosetta y Marion) planeaban emocionadas sobre la próxima obra, en la que participarían las antiguas estrellas de Kaleido y ellas mismas. Dejaron de hablar al ver a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos turquesas entrar al escenario.

-¡Ken!- exclamaron

-Hola ¿Cómo están?- preguntó alegre el nombrado- Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no es así?-

-----------------------------------------------

**Notas de autora:**

Perdón, perdón, perdón. Sé que me quieren estrangular por la gran ausencia, de verdad me arrepiento mucho, es que… los estudios más la falta de inspiración… Bueno, prometo que actualizaré aunque sea cada dos semanas o cada mes… si no es mucha molestia…

Ojalá que les haya gustado el cap. Cualquier comentario o cosa que les gustaría que pasara, me lo avisan, será bien recibido. Y... continuaré esta historia, aunque dure un año sin publicar, no la dejaré por mitad n.n

Los reviews, ahora los contesto devolviéndoles el mensaje a los que están registrados, a los que no, les pido que dejen su dirección de correo electrónico para contestarles gustosamente (Por favor... déjen su e-mail, porque me gusta contestar sus comentarios). Esto es porque acabo de enterarme (de última como siempre... ù.u) que si los contestas aquí, te quitan el fic.

Y una útlima vez más, gracias a:

_Sakuno Ryusaki:_ me alegro que te guste, por supuesto que lo continuaré, cuídate tú también, gracias.

_Mijo:_ hola y gracias. Me da tanta felicidad que te gustara y lo encontraras "kaliedo" porque justamente es así que lo quiero hacer, que parezca kaleido. Sí, es un Sora X Ken. Cuídate también, chao.

_Janetto:_ guao, gracias, me dejaste más de un review¡qué alegría! que te parezca fantástico y te guste, hago lo mejor que puedo para que tanto a ti como a los demás les guste. ¡¡Sí!! A mí también me encantan esas 3 parejas... son mis favoritas de Kaleido, Layla y Yuri, Sora y Ken, May y Leon. Perdón por dejarte tanto tiempo con dudas... es que tienes razón, cuando se va la inspiración y cuando tienes muchos deberes es un poco díficil escribir, por lo tanto, que me desees/dessen suerte es de gran ayuda; y no te preocupes, lo terminaré, si Dios me lo permite cumplo con eso. ¡Adiós!

_Janet:_ hola, me alegro que te gustara mucho este fic, y claro que lo continuaré y terminaré. ¿Sabes? Tu nick se parece mucho al de Janetto... ¿es la misma persona? De no ser así, te pido disculpa es que se parecen mucho... Gracias

_Mergi.:_ me da gusto que me esté quedando bien. Gracias por el comentario, ojalá que te guste este cap. A mí también me encanta la pareja Layla y Yuri, es mi favorita de Kaleido, lástima que no haya muchos fics sobre esta linda y rubia pareja... .

_Layla Hamilton - Original:_ hola, gracias por todo. Yo te contesté devolviendo tu mensaje, espero que te haya llegado. Ojalá (expresa deseo) que te guste el capítulo.

De verdad, les pido disculpas por no haber publicado todo este tiempo, prometo hacer los caps más largos y publicar más pronto.

Los quiero, y muchas gracias por el apoyo y la comprensión.

Atte.: **Miru**


End file.
